


and all the smiles {that are ever, ever --}

by alexswriting



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst with a happy-ish ending, Canon Compliant, Catharsis Ending, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Implied Polyamory If You Squint, M/M, Post-Finale, Requited Love, Set Right After S3E06, death mention, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexswriting/pseuds/alexswriting
Summary: Le prime ore le passa a urlare. Se ne rende conto solo dopo, quando la gola comincia a bruciargli e i singhiozzi gli escono rauchi. Non è certo di dove stia andando, ma non ha alcuna importanza. Deve allontanarsi da Roma, dalle onde turbolente di Ostia che cullano il corpo senza vita di Aureliano, dalla gabbia dorata che è casa Anacleti, dal trono che gli è costato sangue e lacrime e impotenza.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	and all the smiles {that are ever, ever --}

Le prime ore le passa a urlare. Se ne rende conto solo dopo, quando la gola comincia a bruciargli e i singhiozzi gli escono rauchi. Non è certo di dove stia andando, ma non ha alcuna importanza. Deve allontanarsi da Roma, dalle onde turbolente di Ostia che cullano il corpo senza vita di Aureliano, dalla gabbia dorata che è casa Anacleti, dal trono che gli è costato sangue e lacrime e impotenza ( _e che in fondo non desiderava neppure, che in fondo era il suo sogno e lui l’aveva seguito come un girasole segue ciecamente la luce_ ).

Deve allontanarsi dall’oppressione insita nel ghigno di Manfredi e dal potere strisciante nelle piazze di Roma Nord poco dopo il tramonto — ammesso che ci sia poi una differenza tra le due cose. Deve allontanarsi. Ricominciare.

Spadino guida senza fermarsi se non, periodicamente, a qualche sporco autogrill. Fa benzina, afferra due pacchi di patatine, ne approfitta per un salto al cesso, torna a guidare. Vive questi intermezzi di esistenza come uno zombie in un film dell’orrore scadente: si muove con lentezza, un corpo che affonda tra le onde.

Soltanto quando si ritrova nuovamente dentro l’auto che romba, quando la strada gli scorre di fronte e il vento gli trascina un odore che sa di agognata libertà e atroce sofferenza insieme, si permette di piangere, ancora e ancora, fino a non averne più le forze.  
Si permette di gridare al vuoto, di tirare pugni all’autoradio e vederla spaccarsi, consumarsi pian piano mentre gli scende il sangue dalle nocche. Talvolta accosta a lato della strada e si permette perfino di _pensare_ — e sente la mente bruciargli come brucia la gola nel pieno di un’ubriacatura.

Non sa che ore siano quando si ferma, non sa da quanto stia viaggiando ( _scappando_ ) senza sosta via da Roma, verso nord. Sa solo di essere esausto, di aver chiesto indicazioni per il primo buco di fogna pronto a offrirgli un tetto per qualche ora, di averle seguite con gli arti doloranti e la testa che rimbomba. È quasi certo di aver tirato almeno un paio di testate al volante, ma non potrebbe giurarci.

Quando si getta a letto — vestito di tutto punto, le occhiaie evidenti come un marchio del suo dolore — scorge per un attimo, in modo cosciente, che fuori dal motel c’è la nebbia. A Roma, lui e Aureliano non avevano mai visto la nebbia.

Se ne rende conto con una certa amarezza e l’insensata ed improvvisa consapevolezza di star respirando l’aria di un luogo diverso da quello che lo teneva in gabbia. Non è più a Roma. Non è più a casa sua.

Ed è una libertà infame, questa; una libertà che gioca a tessere i fili del suo cuore, tirando via nodi vecchi di anni e pungendolo al contempo. È autonomia, sì, e gli accarezza la guancia come un amante ( _come faceva lui_ ); eppure gli ricorda al contempo la sensazione di ingoiare dello sciroppo aspro e disgustoso.

D’improvviso, sdraiato a letto in un cazzo di motel nel mezzo del nulla, gli viene da ridere. Una risata isterica, tutt’altro che felice. Fissa quell’insieme di nuvole bianchissime che si intravedono dalla finestra antica e lercia e si domanda perchè abbia guidato fino a lì, se per uno come lui abbia poi davvero senso l’idea di ricominciare. Che cazzo vor dì alla fine, ricominciare? Farse ’na vita onesta? Trasferirsi in qualche stato inculato in America con un falso nome del cazzo? Aprirsi un bar? _Seh_ , bella stronzata. Magari finirà a spacciare a Milano anzichè a Roma — e capirai che differenza.

Prima di Aureliano, pensa, il suo sogno era metterla in culo alla sua famiglia di merda. Farsi i suoi impicci, tutto qui e niente di più. Ora non sa più che cazzo sia un sogno — ed è una verità arida e crudele, ma è pur sempre la verità.  
Forse, però, avere un obiettivo non gli interessa poi così tanto. Quantomeno non ora.

In parte è perchè è troppo vuoto, troppo dilaniato per avere un sogno — e anche questa è una realtà cinica, ma rimane la realtà. In parte però è perchè in mezzo alla merda c’è che Spadino sa cosa _non_ vuole. Sa cosa Aureliano è morto per concedergli ( _una vita libera, veritiera_ ) e sa che si trova su quelle strade, nelle curve di quella fuga disperata, nella stanchezza che sente in ogni arto, da qualche parte in una mappa lontano da lì, lontano da tutto. E per ora è abbastanza. Sa che è passato il tempo di vivere la sua vita in funzione di sua madre o di suo fratello, che non può più temere di dover veder morire ( _o uccidere_ ) una persona che ama solo perchè non è donna, che Aureliano l’ha tirato fuori da questo inferno e se non altro deve a lui di uscirne. (E forse, seppur non abbia il coraggio di ammetterlo, deve a se stesso di costruirsi un’esistenza che giri intorno a _lui_ — non alla sua famiglia, _e neppure ad Aureliano_. Ma è ancora troppo presto per questo.)

I pensieri gli bruciano la testa, benzina gettata a valangate su terreno infiammabile. È come stare alle cazzo di giostre di Nadia. Va su e giù come una maledetta montagna russa. Si sente solo, disperato ( _l’immagine del corpo di Aureliano su quella barca lo porta alla nausea_ ) — poi libero, capace di respirare per la prima cazzo di volta in vita sua ( _vede Manfredi morire davanti a lui_ ) — poi ancora, a pezzi dalla rabbia — e poi leggero, quasi speranzoso. Quando per sfinimento chiude gli occhi, si chiede se sia lutto o sollievo quello che sente conficcato nel cuore come una lama.

*

Quella notte, Spadino non sogna. Si limita a ricordare. È un ricordo felice, senza dubbio il più felice che abbia. Un’ora appena della sua vita.

Aureliano è vivo e terribilmente bello come lo è sempre stato. È di fianco a lui, appoggiato a quel bancone all’hotel che gli ha fatto da seconda casa per pochi, intensissimi mesi. La luce dell’alba lo colpisce lievemente e Spadino si ritrova ancora una volta a dover fare uno sforzo per non restare a guardarlo.

« Te vojo bene, Spadì. »  
Se ne esce così dal nulla, dopo un silenzio che Spadino non aveva neppure notato. D’altronde non è strano, per Aureliano, perdersi a lungo nei suoi pensieri. Alle sue parole si irrigidisce di scatto, esattamente come la prima volta che gliele ha sentite pronunciare.  
Ora come allora, non sa reagire.

« Me l’hai già detta sta cosa », mormora, quasi infastidito, il corpo immobile e il bisogno di dire di più che gli esplode d’improvviso e fatica a essere tenuto a bada. _Di nuovo_.  
Aureliano per conto suo sembra perdersi nuovamente a riflettere, si prende il suo tempo per rispondere e quando lo fa è con un tono di voce sommesso, lieve.  
« Seh, lo so. Ma mo’ te la sto a dì diversa. »

 _Diversa_. Dopo tutto quel tempo Spadino non si spiega ancora come cazzo faccia a essere così ignaro di cosa gli provoca con quelle dimostrazioni d’affetto di merda. Risponde bruscamente, di scatto, o forse risponde per lui il dolore del suo amore mai corrisposto.  
« E cioè? Che vor dì diversa? »

Si rende conto troppo tardi di quanto tagliente sia il tono delle sue parole — molto più di quanto intendesse. Vede un’ombra apparire nello sguardo di Aureliano e si maledice per essere scattato così. _Coglione_.

« Ma niente, daje, lascia sta' », scherza Aureliano ( _uno scherzo che sembra solo un modo poco velato di sviare la conversazione, una distrazione da parte di chi è fin troppo abituato a nascondere i suoi sentimenti dietro a una maschera_ ), « Che poi me piji pe' pazzo. »

Spadino si gira a guardarlo negli occhi — ignorando le palpitazioni, ignorando il peso al cuore, cercando solo di rimediare a quell’unico, veloce scatto di rabbia — e replica come avrebbe fatto un tempo, prima che tutto diventasse più difficile e più pesante e più _adulto_. « Sai ’na cosa, Aurelià? Se te dovevo pijà pe' pazzo doveva succede' da mo’. Tipo, che te devo dì, quarche omicidio fa. Stabile ’nlo sei mai stato e manco io. »

Ora lo vede ridere, mentre pronuncia un « Ma vaffanculo, zingaro demmerda » e sente il peso della risposta che gli ha tirato poco fa scivolargli dal petto. Darebbe di tutto per vederlo ridere così per sempre. Per quanto la sua tenerezza lo ferisca, si dice, non può fargliene una colpa ogni volta. Fa solo del male a tutti e due. Se lo vuole accanto, è solo giusto permettergli di esprimersi e se necessario, gli tocca subirne il dolore.

« Aò, non te stavo mica a insultà », gli dice, spintonandolo con un gomito mentre Aureliano continua a ridere come faceva quando erano due ragazzini idioti in un’automobile pronti a torturare preti e sarcazzo quali altre stronzate. Erano passati solo tre mesi, ma parevano tre vite. Erano persone diverse, più ingenue.

« E comunque » dice a voce bassa, quando lo vede tornare serio, « Che vor dì diversa? ». Lo chiede in un sussurro stavolta, pronto a sapere che la risposta non sarà quella che spera. Pronto ad accusare il colpo e tirare avanti. Più di tutto, pronto a stargli accanto. Perchè ormai lo conosce, più di quanto conosca e capisca se stesso. E anche se Aureliano raramente abbassa la guardia, Spadino sa quando ha bisogno di lasciarsi andare.  
Sa che è ora di aprire a forza un cassetto nel cuore, metterci dentro tutte le sue speranze e lasciarle lì, chiuse a chiave per un po’. È tempo di ascoltarlo, di sentirlo dire che ci tiene a lui e qualsiasi altra cosa — qualsiasi totalmente, maledettamente platonica cosa — gli passi per la testa. È il momento di essere l’amico che Aureliano merita che sia.

« No, davero, Spadì, lascia stà. » La risposta è incerta, come se Aureliano non sapesse se tornare sul suo discorso o no. Come se avesse paura — forse di perdersi di nuovo. « Ce stanno mille cazzi che dovemo risolve', ’o spaccio a Roma Nord, qua'a merda de tu' fratello. Dovemo annà all’ospedale pe' Angelica appena se sveja. ’Nnè cosa, mo’. »

« Vabbè », gli sorride Spadino, « E quando mai n’c’avemo cazzi da risolve? »

Un accenno di sorriso gli appare davanti. « E questo è vero. »

« E poi fidate » — ed è sincero adesso, completamente sincero, perchè Aureliano non ha mai _smesso_ di cambiargli la vita — « Parla' con te è l’unica cosa che me po' fa' sembra' mijore ’sta nottata der cazzo. C’andrei mo’ in ospedale se non c’avessi tutta a’ cazzo de famija contro. Allora? »

« No, è che —. » Aureliano prende un respiro, prima di continuare. « Va beh, non me prenne pe' scemo. Ma ce sta ’na cosa che me viene da dì a Nadia a vorte. Che tutto quello che tocco, more. E se capita a lei ’nso che cazzo fà. »

Spadino lo guarda senza replicare — coglie nella sua voce una frase spezzata e gli dà tempo di concluderla. Da qualche parte dentro di sè sente una ferita aprirsi alla menzione di Nadia, ma la ignora. _’Nnè cosa mo’ pe stà male_.

Quando Aureliano conclude — « Ma se capita a te? » —, lo fa abbassando gli occhi. Mostrandosi debole, come accade così raramente. ( _Da qualche parte al di fuori del sogno, Spadino pensa che avrebbe dovuto prenderlo come un presagio. Ma non l’ha fatto e ora è tardi._ )

« Senti n’po’ », replica con un gesto della mano — una di quelle mosse stravaganti che non si sa bene come cazzo le abbia inventate, ma che in qualche modo sono diventate parte della sua personalità. « Io n’me ne vado da nessuna parte, Aurelià. Sò er re degli zingari, mica er primo che passa, che me deve capità. »

« Sì, sì, er re », risponde lui, e abbozza un sorriso che ricorda a Spadino la gioia pura di quando si è bambini e non si ha mezza preoccupazione in testa. Lo adora quando sorride così, in modo così dolce e spiazzante, persino o soprattutto nel mezzo della peggiore merda e dei peggiori casini. « Però te devi capi' — se te succede quarcosa a te, io — io n’la faccio succede. Stamme a sentì. Te dico che co’ Manfredi risolvemo. Risolvemo co’ tutto. Ma n’posso perde nessun altro in ’sta merda. » _Preferisco se ce vado de mezzo io_. Non lo dice, ma Spadino lo capisce perfettamente lo stesso. E si domanda se ne stia capendo le implicazioni o se per l’ennesima volta stia solo sperando in qualcosa che non accadrà mai.

« Volevi dì questo? », riesce a chiedere.

« Anche. » La voce di Aureliano è indecifrabile. O forse è la sua testa che comincia ad annebbiarsi, forse è la sua stupida illusione che non riesce a stare prigioniera in un angolo del cervello, forse — « Anche? »

« No'o so, Spadì. » Un sospiro pesante accompagna le sue parole. « Ciò paura. »

« De quo'o stronzo de mi fratello? »

« Tu’ fratello? » Aureliano sorride — un sorriso amaro stavolta, quasi intristito. « No. No, ciò paura de — de tutte’e cose che farei pe te. »  
Spadino si rende conto solo in quel momento di quanto cazzo siano vicini.

*

Si sveglia di colpo, per la sete. Ci mette un po’ a rendersi conto di dove si trovi. Non vedere l’oro sfarzoso della dimora Anacleti è alienante. Non vedere Aureliano lo è molto di più.

Troppo stanco per formulare anche solo mezzo pensiero di senso compiuto, troppo poco lucido per saper dire addio alla visione del sorriso di Aureliano — che ormai sa, sa con assoluta certezza, essere la cosa più disarmante e pura che abbia mai visto —, si trascina fino al bagno del motel, beve dell’acqua dal rubinetto senza troppe cerimonie e si rigetta a letto senza neppure guardare che ore siano.

Si riaddormenta in un attimo, seguendo un filo sconnesso di pensieri, un insieme di ricordi e il bisogno di ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo. Per un istante, sospeso tra veglia e sonno — e a quel punto crede di star davvero perdendo la testa — potrebbe giurare di sentire la presenza massiccia e rassicurante di Aureliano dall’altro lato del letto. Per un istante s’immagina di girarsi e trovarselo di fianco a donargli un altro di quei fottuti sorrisi che non riceverà mai più ( _e che forse non ha mai apprezzato abbastanza, preso dall’agrodolce malessere di un amore perduto prima che potesse sbocciare_ ).

Ma è solo un istante. Il sonno lo avvolge, il fantasma di Aureliano sparisce dalle lenzuola.

*

Il suo primo — e unico — veloce bacio con Aureliano era stato un furto, un momento di finta felicità frantumatosi in pochi secondi. Era stato aggressivo, impulsivo, carico di una speranza simile alla disperazione.

Questa volta è il contrario. Non è neanche certo di chi abbia baciato chi — sa solo che si sente di nuovo un adolescente alla prima, stupida cotta. Il tocco delle labbra di Aureliano è dolce come sa esserlo lui quando si mostra per davvero. Dolce abbastanza da fargli dimenticare tutto — lo schifo infame della sua famiglia, le parole che Manfredi gli ha tirato contro, il modo in cui l’hanno ferito facendogli tornare alla mente debolezze che pensava di essersi lasciato alle spalle, facendolo sentire nuovamente al punto di partenza.

Scompare tutto. Scompare di colpo, come neve al sole o qualche altra metafora poetica del cazzo.

« Aò, ma ’nte facevano schifo i froci? » ride Spadino, quando si separano. Mascherare i suoi dubbi con le battute, con un'assurda e quasi ridicola teatralità, gli è sempre riuscito fin troppo bene. E questo è un dubbio che l’ha martoriato per mesi.

Aureliano china la testa lievemente in una risata. « Seh », risponde a voce bassa, come se si stesse scusando. E forse un po’ lo sta facendo. « Te più de tutti poi. »

« Eh » replica lui, in tono sarcastico — ma il sorriso di poco fa se ne sta già andando, mentre i ricordi di una sera di tre mesi prima si affollano nella sua testa, insistenti e dolorosi, e i suoi pensieri tentano di dare un senso a quello che è appena successo. « No, vabbè, sò serio. Voglio dì, no'o so. » Si rende conto a metà frase di star gesticolando senza una logica precisa. Nervosismo allo stato puro.

« È che me pareva che davero ’nte piacevo », conclude infine.

Aureliano sospira. Ha l’aria di chi sta attraversando tutte le fasi di una crisi esistenziale nello stesso momento — e per non farsi mancare nulla, e questo Spadino lo sa bene, ha anche una capacità di esprimersi a parole notoriamente pari a quella di un babbuino. « Pareva anche a me. Che te devo dì, Spadì, so’ cojone. »

« E n'vece quindi prima, quanno m’hai fatto tutto er discorso, volevi dì che sei cojone. » Il tono di Spadino è esitante — come se si dovesse accertare di non stare vivendo un’allucinazione molto, molto vivida. Droghe non ne ha assunte, ma sai mai.

« Eh. »

Spadino annuisce. « E mo’ però? » chiede poi, un po’ ad Aureliano e un po’ a se stesso. ( _Cosa si fa quando il tuo sogno diventa reale? Come si fa a non_ romperlo _?_ )

« E mo’ però cosa? »

« Vojo dì. » Prende un respiro. « Senti, m’ero rassegnato che sta cosa succedeva solo in testa mia. E mo’ cambia tutto. Perchè — n’so’ bravo con ste cose na'a realtà. Hai visto che valanga de merda ho portato a' Angelica. » Tira fuori queste parole tutte d’un botto, come se non fossero il peso atroce che sono. Ma d’altronde è con Aureliano che sta parlando. Con lui può mostrarsi fragile fino all’estremo.

E Aureliano in tutta risposta lo fissa con chi ha l’aria di stare per mandarti a fanculo — ma in modo divertito e con tutto l’affetto ( _l’amore_ ) del mondo nello sguardo. « Cambia tutto », ripete. « No. Cambia n’cazzo Albè, daje. Cojone ce sarò io ma ce rimani pure te. »

Ci vuole così poco, davvero così poco, e Spadino già si sente meno fragile, le paure che arretrano e si fanno da parte come un esercito in ritirata. « Ah, mo’ me chiami pe nome? » risponde, dandosi dell’idiota per l’improvviso batticuore da dodicenne. « Prima de tutto se dice signor re, de Roma e degli zingari. Ma pe te se proprio, magari me puoi chiamà Sua Maestà. »

« De stocazzo, sì », ride Aureliano, e Spadino scoppia a ridere con lui. In quel momento — vissuto e rivissuto decine di volte, perchè poi se ci pensa quello che hanno fatto più spesso e più genuinamente è sempre stato ridere insieme come dei deficienti — si rende conto che può baciarlo di nuovo. Tutte le cazzo di volte che vuole. In culo a Manfredi, a tutta la città, a tutta la merda.

Forse alla fine i re di Roma lo sono diventati sul serio.

*

Quando Spadino mette in moto l’auto, fissa il motel in cui ha passato la notte e saluta con un immaginario inchino il ricordo di Aureliano. « Te è meglio che te lascio qui, me sa », sussurra. Ed è meglio per davvero, anche se fa male come fuoco sulla pelle.

Ci ha messo ore ad alzarsi da quel letto, a staccarsi dai suoi ricordi. Ci metterà molto di più a guarirne. Eppure, alla luce del sole, quella stanza gli appare esattamente come quello che è: un frammento del suo inferno personale, che può lasciarsi alle spalle o in cui può restare per sempre, a lasciarsi morire. Perchè se un inferno esiste, è su quelle lenzuola, nel ricordo costante del passato che lo perseguita.

Sorride, con tutta la tristezza del mondo. Sulle labbra ha ancora la sensazione del bacio che ha sognato ( _ricordato, rivissuto_ ), sul viso le tracce delle lacrime che ha versato al risveglio. Ed è ironico, se ci pensa. Quella notte ha creduto di poterlo baciare per sempre, e solo poche ore dopo gli ha detto addio. Una beffa infame.

Ma quella notte, realizza, era vivo. In modo veritiero, intenso, reale. Vivo sul serio, non una semplice marionetta sullo sfondo del teatro di merda che era la sua famiglia. E forse in fondo il senso sta tutto lì. Il senso di tutto. Forse, in fondo, è per quello che si è trascinato fuori dal letto, che si è vestito ancora tremante, che ha chiuso dietro di sè la porta d’ingresso con un sospiro.

Non è in grado di capire o immaginare cosa sarà la sua vita ora, e dirsi altrimenti è una bugia. È troppo presto. Sarà troppo presto per un bel po’.  
Ma è in grado di premere il piede sull’acceleratore e allontanarsi, ancora. E ancora. Un gesto automatico, ripetuto, necessario. Ed è abbastanza.

Un giorno, pensa, sarà abbastanza lontano — da Roma, dal suo passato, dal suo dolore — da essere vivo per sempre. O quantomeno da esserlo di nuovo.

Un giorno sarà abbastanza lontano da avere la vita che Aureliano gli ha lasciato. Qualunque cosa voglia dire. Un giorno sarà abbastanza lontano da portare con sè i suoi ricordi come un gioiello, non come un masso ancorato al cuore.

Un giorno, forse, il tempo gli permetterà persino di essere felice.

*

_Now the waves, they drag you down_  
_Carry you to broken ground_  
_Though I find you in the sand_  
_Wipe you clean with dirty hands_  
_So goddamn this boiling space_  
_The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna_  
_Leave the horror here_  
_Forget the horror here_  
_Forget the horror here_  
_Leave it all down here_  
_It's future rust and then it's future dust_

**Author's Note:**

> ... bene ragazzx, questa fic è stata un parto. In ordine con le note:
> 
> 1) Il titolo appartiene a 'The Ghost Of You' dei My Chemical Romance, che ha ispirato l'idea base della storia.
> 
> 2) La frase "Che cazzo vor dì alla fine, ricominciare? Farse ’na vita onesta? Trasferirsi in qualche stato inculato in America con un falso nome del cazzo?" è un piccolo easter egg in cui strizzo l'occhio a Jesse Pinkman di Breaking Bad, altro personaggio che amo molto e che ha un finale che trovo molto simile a quello di Spadino. (Esiste, nella mia testa, un'AU in cui Spadino finisce per raggiungerlo in Alaska, ma questo è un altro discorso.)
> 
> 3) Per quel che riguarda gli accenni a Nadia, io personalmente ho l'hc di polyam!Aureliano ma ho volutamente lasciato il tutto a interpretazione. Leggetela come preferite.
> 
> 4) Un grazie enorme lo mando a @ saltlordofold (oltretutto creator della mia fanfiction preferita su questi due) che mi ha betato i dialoghi in romano e in generale la fanfiction. Da lxi ho attinto anche un paio di idee che poi non sono finite nella storia, ma che potrebbero finire in una successiva se l'ispirazione me lo permette, quindi [nella voce dello Zingaro di Jeeg Robot] stèi tiùnd.
> 
> 5) Il brano finale è 'Spanish Sahara' dei Foals.
> 
> 6) In ultimo, dedico queste 3.5K parole di Spadino Che Elabora Il Lutto TM a tutta la suburra fam conosciuta su Twitter. Sapete chi siete, è bellissimo condividere questo fandom e questa OTP con voi.


End file.
